Until We Go Down
by TabusVakarian
Summary: Ryder took the mantle of Pathfinder seriously, putting her personal hopes and dreams aside for the future of the Initiative. But after meeting a smooth-talking smuggler, she can't help but be drawn into the possibility of something she could call her own. Ryder/Reyes.
1. Waking Up

**Waking Up**

It was the strangest feeling, waking up, almost as if coming back from the dead. As her organs and muscles began to pulse with life again, Sara Ryder felt a flash of fear and panic.

 _Where am I?_

Temporary confusion set in as her blurry vision attempted to adjust to bright lights, all of her senses lighting up as if fueled by wildfire. As her eyes settled and cleared, revealing the cryo bay of Arc Hyperion, realization set in. Bewilderment, surprise, and excitement began to fill her like electricity tangling through her body.

"We made it," she breathed in wonder. She tried to stand up as a wave of dizziness came over her, causing her to sway back down to a sitting position.

"Deep breaths," a man's voice said calmly as he rushed over. "You're going to want to take it easy."

Sara took a deep breath, bewildered. "I've been taking it easy for over six-hundred years." Her eyes felt heavy, and she blinked a couple times - assuming her body was still trying to adjust to coming out of cryo.

It felt like it had only been moments ago that she had laid down into her stasis pod and the cryo process had begun. Moments ago that she bid farewell to their galaxy and home, filled with hope for a new universe. Moments ago that they were leaving the rumours and dark whispers of a threat behind for hope to all species for a new, brighter future. Of course, not everyone felt that way, but Sara had picked up the idealist trait that had fueled her stubborn father.

A woman, Sara recognized as Captain Dunn, also approached.

"Ryder, Sara, Recon Specialist, Pathfinder Mission Team," the woman approached, a data pad in hand.

"Pathfinder team, eh?" mused the man. "The ones finding us a home."

Looking him over, Sara realized it was Dr. Carlyle, the man who would accompany their team through any exploration. She had never met either individual, but prominent figures in the arc and Initiative were familiar faces to all members of the Pathfinder team. Their intensive training had ensured their familiarity with the people they'd be working with.

"Can we make it somewhere tropical?" Captain Dunn asked, a small smile itching at the corner of her mouth. "Nice, warm, ocean, summer year round?"

Sara laughed, starting to feel less on alert and more like herself again.

"How about we get her a cup of coffee first?" Dr. Carlyle suggested as they helped Sara to her feet.

Caffeine sounded wonderful right about now. After a 600 year sleep, she needed something to help take the edge off the grogginess.

They walked together to the med bay, and Dr. Carlyle motioned for Sara to sit on one of the beds before he and Dunn hurried on to wake up the next person set to come out of stasis. On a large screen at the back of the room, an initiative promo video played through, highlighting the lush and beautiful worlds they were about to embark to.

Sara sat, hands folded in her lap, trying to process it all. She hadn't seen her father or Scott when they entered the med bay, but silently prayed they had both been revived without any complications.

There was a strange coldness to the air and the beds. Not quite cold, but not warm either. Almost like stillness. Everything was grey and white, sterile and clean. People bustled, some talking excitedly, others sitting around and waiting to be seen like she was. The atmosphere felt electric - the kind of electric caused by a mixture of apprehension, excitement, and anxiety. It was the feeling caused by unsurety as everyone waited to find out how this was about to proceed. Had they made the right choice in coming here?

For a moment, her thoughts drifted back to her mother - hundreds of years dead, and yet her loss still felt so fresh. She wondered if her father would still have the same heaviness in his heart that had made him so emotionally distant in their last days on the Nexus.

"Sara Ryder?"

The question startled her out of her thoughts, and she looked up to see an Asari doctor standing over her. There was an air of propriety around her, as if she was all work and no play, echoed by the stiffness of her posture. Still, there was a kindness in her eyes that immediately made Sara feel at ease.

"Let's get you checked out." The woman pulled out a medical scanner and activated it. "Look here," she directed, and Sara looked at the centre light of the device. It was a fairly routine check-making sure there was no swelling in her throat, checking vision, all the basics.

Sara glanced over at the vid for a moment, then back to the doctor, who rolled her eyes at the pitch being made in the recording.

"Makes it sound so easy, doesn't it?" she asked.

Pleasantly surprised by the small talk, Ryder smiled. "I hope not. I signed up for a little adventure before we settle down."

The doctor flashed her a smile in return. "Well buckle up, sounds like you'll get your wish?"

"Yeah?" Sara's eagerness etched in her voice.

"Over here now," the Asari directed, moving her hands as Ryder followed with her eyes. "The Pathfinder wants you all on your feet right away, mission ready within the hour."

Excitement welled up inside Sara. She hadn't felt like this since her first Prothean dig back home. Barely out of the cryo bay and already diving into adventure. Regardless of what they found, this feeling made every moment they moved forward worth it.

"Any idea why?"

"No, but I'm guessing that's where your _adventure_ comes in."

Sara snorted, smiling slightly. Just like her father to not give any details. Specific orders, vague information. Either way, her stomach filled with butterflies as she pondered what kind of mission they were about to fall into.

Liam Kosta, one of the members of the team she had met prior to departure, gave her a little wave from across the room as the doctor checked her SAM implant. She still wasn't used to hearing the AI's voice both in her head and through her ears at the same time. Part of her was still bewildered at what Alec had accomplished - creating a symbiotic synthetic life form that could see and hear what she did, that could monitor her vitals, provide assistance, and essentially, be an extension of her own being.

Sara noted the doctor's name as SAM spoke, vaguely remembering her father including Dr Lexi T'Perro in the list of people to be aware of.

Dr. T'Perro finished her inspection just as Sara finished her coffee. As she stood up, excited to see her brother brought out of cryo, the ship began to creak. Odd, loud noises that echoed through the air, as if something was about to break apart.

"I don't like the sound of that."

Sara's instincts kicked in as the lights flickered, she buckled her knees bracing herself and looking around for a source. Before she could think or react, there was a loud bang, and the ground beneath her tipped, then shook back, sending her crashing to the ground. There was no question - the Hyperion had struck something. The bang was followed by a very loud scraping noise, like the sound metal makes when dragged along something sharp. The ship tilted again, and her brother's cryo pod began sliding quickly towards herself and Dr. T'Perro.

In that moment, hope and excitement vanished as all hell broke loose.


	2. Kadara

Ryder stood at the front of the Tempest's control room, standing still as the Galaxy Map's platform elevated itself, activating the vast display of Heleus. It had been months since her father's death and the Hyperion's docking at the Nexus, and a small part of Ryder had let go of the idea of calling a planet home. Now, it was the Tempest that felt most comfortable to her. It wasn't a very large ship, not compared to some of the N7 ones in the Milky Way galaxy, but it was big enough. Her crew seemed to have made the ship as much of a home as she had, and she wondered if they too had resigned themselves - either consciously or subconsciously - to simply being explorers and pathfinders.

After all, even once the outposts were settled and the Kett defeated, it stood to reason they would continue to encounter enemies. It was a fool's dream to expect life would ever move forward without some kind of conflict. If nothing else, mankind's messy and bloody history was evidence of that.

"Ryder?"

Kallo's voice held uncertainty, as if he was questioning whether or not he should be interrupting her thoughts.

"Hmm?" She turned to look at him, his large eyes blinking rapidly.

"Not to make it sound urgent, but do you have our heading?"

Ryder bit the inside of her lip and murmured a 'sorry' before turning back to the Galaxy map. They could return to EOS and check in on Prodromos, then take out more Kett. Her eyes darted across the map, SAM's notes on what needed to be done where popping up across them. So many tasks completed, and so many more yet to be accomplished. All of the Nexus was relying on her to help them with everything, and despite proving herself many times to the Angarans, she was still wrestling to earn their trust.

Her eyes flicked to the Govorkam system, host to Kadara Port. Although she and her crew didn't need to rush to speak with the Angaran traitor, there was an allure to the destination that pulled her towards it. Ryder's life had been one filled with structure, with rules, and with laws. There was little room for acting outside the box, and though she had an impulsive edge, she only ever pushed the line, never crossing it.

But on a planet filled with pirates and smugglers? The line she had followed her whole life didn't exist there, and she was curious. What would a world without organized government - without the law - look like? A chill of excitement ran down her spine. Even if the world was a mess and everything ended in one big firefight, the thought of going there made her blood tingle in excitement. There was no real requirement for her to follow a strict set of rules out here - as Pathfinder, didn't she technically make the rules? She knew, of course, that she would never go too far outside the lines, but here, there was no box. She had the freedom, especially on Kadara, to explore something outside of the black and white of the Alliance.

She closed the map and glanced over at Kallo, who was still awaiting her response.

"Kadara. Take us to Kadara."

Kallo nodded and pushed the ship into motion, an action that caused no disturbance to those inside the ship.

Ryder had to admit, Kallo and his team were more than efficient in the construction of the Tempest. It ran like a dream, smooth and flawless, soaring through space like a knife slicing through soft butter. Save for the hum of the equipment on the bridge and the stars soaring past, one wouldn't even know they were on a moving vessel.

She chewed on the inside of her lip for a moment, a developed habit she would do whenever deep in thought, then activated her omni-tool and turned on the comm.

"We've just set course for Kadara, and should be there in about two hours. If you want to get some time off-ship, take it while you can, but please be ready in case we need anything."

Drack's grunt could be heard over the system. "Vetra and I have some ...business… at the port. We'll take care of it upon arrival."

"Strictly _legal_ business," Vetra added. It was impossible to miss the hint of amusement in her voice.

SAM cut in before anyone else could reply. "Pathfinder, it would be important to note that Kadara Port has a ban on all guns and weaponry. Only members of the Outcasts, Kadara's ruling faction, are allowed to carry weapons."

"Great," Ryder muttered. She closed her eyes, leaning back her head and letting out a deep breath. Being without her equipment wasn't how she had hoped to enter a place ruled by exiles. But, it wasn't like she had much of a choice. Whether they took on Kadara now, or later, that ban would still be in place.

"I would also advise against any member of the Pathfinder team wearing armour, as it would be better to attempt to blend in with the pirates and exiles."

A loud, hysterical laugh broke out over the comm system while simultaneously carrying from the escape pod off the bridge. "You realize you're talking about Ryder here, right? She screams military from a mile away. You could put her in a vorcha costume and they would still be able to see her."

"Like hell I'm leaving my armour behind," Drack growled. "Someone has to be ready to protect Ryder - she's too squishy."

"Drack," scolded Lexi, "You're not as indomitable as you once were. You need to be careful too."

Drack chuckled in response, followed by an exasperated sigh from Lexi. Ryder fought to hide her amusement at the discussion, certain she was failing as a smile tugged at the edge of her mouth. Good thing none of them could see her expression as she gazed out over the galaxy map.

"We're not strictly Nexus, anyway," Vetra chimed in. "A Krogan merc and a Turian smu...trader… shouldn't seem to out of the ordinary."

Ryder raised her eyebrow and chuckled. Vetra was technically Nexus, but her _"legal"_ side gigs and refusal to wear anything provided by the Nexus would be an asset on this new port at least. Smiling to herself, she turned and strode off the platform, glancing quickly at Kallo and then Suvi.

"Do either of you need anything on Kadara?"

Suvi looked over and smiled. "I appreciate it Ryder, but I have all I need for now. I think I'll be staying on ship during our wee visit. I'm not sure I want to risk running into any of these pirates or gangs - I stand out like a sore thumb."

Ryder nodded in understanding. "Just, promise me you'll get off the ship at one of the next stops. You've been spending way too much time at that computer."

Blushing, Suvi looked away. "I don't like to leave things unfinished, and there's just so much to do." She sighed softly, and picked up the cup of coffee that never seemed to move from beside her. "I'll try to take a break at our next docking."

"I think I'll join you when you do," Kallo said to Suvi before looking over at Ryder. "If you wouldn't mind, Ryder, I did some research on Kadara Port and found that one of the stores in the market has a rare Salarian delicacy. Would you mind picking some up for me?"

"Of course."

"Pathfinder," SAM said interrupted cautiously - or, at least as cautiously as an AI could speak - over their private channel. "I advise that you get some rest before we reach Kadara Port. You have not had any sleep since yesterday and your body is beginning to slow in function."

With a sigh, she added to her crew "I'll be in my quarters if you need me." She exited the bridge, casting a glance at PeeBee's escape pod and wondering if the Asari had gotten any further on her special 'project', then slid down the ladder and entered her room.

Despite the quarters being hers, they still felt strange and unfamiliar. She spent so little time in them that she hadn't really made it home. An empty cup of coffee sat on the small work table, creating a stain on the surface. She made a mental note to clean that up next time she had a few spare minutes, then made her way to the neatly made bed.

As she collapsed in and pulled the warm, thick covers up around herself, she realized just how tired she was. Giving herself a moment to rest had caused the adrenaline she had been running on to all but vanish, leaving her body feeling sluggish and heavy. It was only a few moments before her eyelids closed and she slipped into a deep sleep.

After what felt like seconds, Ryder was awoken by the sound of SAM urging her awake. "Pathfinder, Kallo has been attempting to reach you. We are approaching Kadara."

Stifling a yawn, Ryder sat up and swung her legs out of bed, steadying herself. At the moment, she felt like a rest was a bad idea; her legs and body trembled slightly, the sensation of going from a deep sleep to suddenly awake reverberating through her body. She blinked her eyes tight and then wide, trying to force her mind into gear.

"Ryder?" Kallo's voice echoed over the comms.

"I'm awake. Coming up to the bridge now."

One more quick stretch and she stood up, making her way back up the ladder. Her muscles groaned at the sudden exertion after only waking up moments before. It took far too long, however, to walk to the back of the ship and take the lift up. It was a nice, quick workout to get her blood pumping, anyhow.

She approached the galaxy map platform and stopped a few feet away from it, watching as the planet grew larger to their approach.

"Besides being a haven for Nexus exiles, what do we know about this place?"

Vetra chimed in over the comm immediately, without missing a beat. Ryder had a feeling the Turian had knowledge of this port long before the Resistance told them about it, and had likely already conducted business there.

"Group of exiles called the Outcasts liberated Kadara Port from the Kett. Until recently, their power was absolute. But a new gang - the Collective - has been chipping it away. Real shady bastards led by an unknown called the Charlatan.

Great, thought Ryder, more potential hostiles to deal with. She didn't mind the actual fighting - her alliance training had benefited her greatly - but she wasn't very fond of having to shoot at her own people. Even if they were exiles. They had all come to this galaxy to start anew together, and instead, they were splitting into factions and fighting just like they had in the Milky Way.

She brought her hand to her forehead pinching between her eyebrows with her finger and thumb, and letting out a short sigh in frustration.

"Well, with luck, they'll be too busy shooting at each other to notice us."

The Tempest began to slow as it drew closer to the planet, it's surface made up of two rather mundane colours - brown and a muddy green. Once the landing zone was located, Kallo and Suvi began to navigate the Tempest through the atmosphere and towards the port.

"Incoming call," Suvi said. "Patching it through."

Ryder found herself straightening up, even though she knew it was not a vid-call. Habit, she supposed. As Evfra began to speak, Ryder felt herself loosen slightly, letting out a small breath in relief. They wouldn't be going into the Port with minimal information at least. Or, so she hoped.

"There's been a development regarding the spy, Vehn Terev. Rendezvous at Kralla's Song. Your contact's codename is Shena."

Ryder bit the inside of her lip and chewed it slightly. "Shena," she mused. "Got it."

The comm went silent, Evfra not bothering to end the transmission with any verbal cues. Not that she was surprised. As cooperative as he was becoming, his apprehension still seeped into every interaction. He was less concerned with 'making nice' and playing a political game than he was with simply getting shit done. Ryder found she didn't mind that too much - it meant less dancing for her. Even if she had to play it 'safe' in how she responded to him, there didn't seem to be much verbal red tape when dealing with the Angaran leader.

 **The temperature on Kadara was comfortable, a welcome surprise** from the previous planets. Ryder blinked at the dim sunlight before beginning to walk down the Tempest's ramp, Vetra and Drack not far behind her. The port's structures were similar to the ones on Aya, though much less colourful and far more industrial in appearance. She brought her gaze to the walkway in front of them, pausing at the sight of a Kett head impaled on a spike, blood oozing out its eyes and mouth.

"That's one hell of a welcome sign."

Vetra snorted behind her. "Exiles have stepped up their game since the revolt."

Was this a warning just to the Kett, or to everyone, Ryder wondered. A chill ran down her spine as she tried to picture what kind of leader would run a place with the heads of their enemies as the welcome wagon.

The port was bigger than Ryder had expected, yet still small in its own way, hanging over the cliffs of the mountainsides. The entire planet, it seemed, was simply mountain after mountain after mountain. It made sense for the port to be so high up, rather than down in one of the valleys, making it feel almost as if it was a symbol of power in and of itself.

She paused with her two crewmates on one of the upper levels that looked across the entirety of the port. Unlike the docking areas, bright, gleaming, and colourful lights blasted against the buildings. It reminded her of Omega, albeit slightly cleaner. Much less dark as well, without that overwhelming feeling of being a hub for crime and illegal activity. In fact, it hardly felt as if it was a place run by those who preferred to live outside Nexus law. From the view above, it seemed almost civil.

Ryder realized that air of civility could easily be a facade, however. Noting the armed guards - whom she assumed were members of the outcasts - that feeling probably came more from residents being forced to remain "in line" than anything else.

Vetra and Drack came up beside her as the Krogan snorted. Whether it was in amusement, or because he was impressed, Ryder wasn't quite sure.

"Not too shabby for folk who got kicked off the station with nothing to show for it."

"Not too shabby indeed," Ryder murmured, still taking it all in. "Maybe we can get them back on our side."

Vetra leaned onto the railing and cocked her head towards Ryder. "We know they can fight Kett," she mused.

Drack snorted again. "Our supplier's waiting," he said to Vetra. "Come on - we're going to be late."

As the two members of her crew walked away Ryder turned after them. "Do I even want to know?"

"Nope."

They both spoke simultaneously, offering no further explanation. Ryder sighed and shook her head. Director Tann had scolded her earlier about her crew and some of their activities, saying that a true leader needs to have a finger on her people at all times. But Ryder didn't quite see it that way. She was more concerned with their loyalty than with whatever they did in her spare time. Vetra and Drack had proven themselves time and time again, and as long as whatever they did on the side didn't affect the work they needed to do, she was content to let them be.

A commotion on the level below her caught Ryder's attention as someone grumbled "Ungrateful prick." This was followed by the "thud" of boots contacting flesh. A small crowd had gathered. Ryder was half tempted to merely leap over the railing to see what was going on, but thought the better of it. Dropping off a ledge in the middle of the port would probably draw more attention than she was hoping. Instead, she took the stairs to her left, hurrying down them to find armed - and armoured - guards kicking a man on the ground who moaned and yelped in pain. An Angaran resident was being blocked by another guard, despite clearly trying to reach the man on the ground. Another man was being held against a stack of storage crates by one of the guards.

Ryder's blood boiled at the site. If these were the Outcasts, what were they doing harming their own citizens?

"What are you doing to these people?" Ryder demanded of a blonde guard who stood just watching the fray.

"Nothing they weren't expecting," she replied casually, as if completely unphased by the situation. "Port's got two rules: no guns and pay your protection fees."

Ryder frowned in disgust, glancing back again at the man being beaten. "What are you, the mob?"

The guard chuckled sadistically. "Other way around. Outcasts are the law on Kadara. You got a problem with that, you can join these assholes."

Her hand flew instinctively to her side, where her pistol holster normally rested, and she quietly growled in frustration as she realized it wasn't there. Glancing around, she counted four Outcasts in the vicinity, and mentally began to calculate whether she could take them. She felt sick to her stomach watching.

The blonde stared at her, daring Ryder to do something.

"Pathfinder, it will be difficult to find the spy if you're barred from the city."

Ryder cringed as SAM spoke. It went against her every instinct not to help the man. But, taking care of the Kett and making Andromeda safe was priority. At least, that was what she kept trying to tell herself. But she couldn't shake the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach as she responded.

"I guess you're right," she sighed.

The guard shot her another icy glare. "What was that?"

"Nothing, I'll be on my way."

White blonde hair and sharp blue eyes followed Ryder as she walked away, inhaling deeply and praying they wouldn't follow as she made her way to Kralla's Song.

The bar was what Ryder had expected - not as fancy as the one on the Nexus, but it felt more her style. There were a few tables along the sides, and a wide, open view of Kadara beside the bar. She approached the far side, trying to look as casual as possible, and placed her hands on the counter as the Asari bartender began shouting after an armoured Krogan.

She was impressed; the Asari was petite and rather un-intimidating in appearance, but feisty. One slam of a dagger onto the counter, and the Krogan paid up.

Ryder stepped back slightly from the counter and crossed her arms, a bemused smirk on her face. Something told her she was going to like it on this mountainous planet. There was a tingle in her soul; this place was already making her feel more alive than she ever had.

She was about to order a drink when she noticed a man striding towards her. Tan skin, military-style cropped hair, and snug body-armour that purposefully clung to all the right areas. He glided towards her, a cocky strut as he moved smoothly through the bar. Ryder was mesmerized.

He stopped beside her, and leaned on the counter, a roguish grin spreading across his face.

"You look like you're waiting for someone."


	3. The Smuggler and the Soldier

" _You look like you're waiting for someone."_

Ryder glanced at the attractive man with the roguish grin, raised an eyebrow, and leaned onto the bar, crossing her arms. Her heart quickened slightly, and though she willed herself to attribute it to being caught off guard, she knew it was simple chemistry. It had been a long time since she had found a man handsome enough to respond in this manner, but she scolded herself for the distraction.

He didn't pause to wait for a response, but turned and motioned to the bartender, who quickly and eagerly retrieved two drinks and placed them on the counter. Picking them both up, he turned to face her and held out one of the cups.

In Alliance training, everyone was always warned about accepting drinks from total strangers. You never knew who could spike them. Nobody ever listened of course, especially when offered a drink from a handsome and mysterious man. However, this wasn't college. _No_ , she reminded herself, _this is a remote planet in a galaxy just being inhabited by humans, on a planet run by exiles._

Still, she was intrigued by the playful mischief in his gaze, and she had watched the bartender retrieve the drinks, so she was fairly certain they could be trusted.

 _Bottom's up_ , she thought as she reached out to take one of the glasses. "I've got time for a drink."

Seeming pleased at her choice, he held up his cup, Ryder clinking her own with it before taking a swig. The alcohol burned, even more than the crap PeeBee brewed in the escape pod. It tasted like someone had poured together all the whiskey and vodka they could find, then brewed it with dirt and grease. She pulled her sleeve to her mouth, and coughed at the roughness of it, musing at how well this stuff could probably clean the engines on the ship.

As they put down their glasses, the man spoke up.

"Shena," he said casually, a hint of laughter in his voice. He already knew she'd be surprised by this admission.

Ryder blinked, attempting to hide her amazement.

He continued before she had a chance to respond, "But you can call me Reyes. I hate codenames."

Accepting his hand as he held it out, Ryder noted the strength of his grip. His handshake was strong - not the light grip of a diplomat or the very quick, loose shake of exiles who were playing politics. He held on firmly and just long enough to indicate he was very, very used to "proper" meetings.

It wasn't hard to pick him out as a smuggler, and based on his perfectly tailored body armour, he had to be at least halfway decent at his job. Of course, charm seeped out of him and combined with his good looks, it probably wasn't difficult for him to get into - or out of - basically anything.

"I was expecting someone a little more… Angaran," she told him, as she rested her forearm on the counter, leaning on her elbow. She watched him intently, noting how his eyes glistened with amusement.

Admittedly, she found herself somewhat relieved the spy wasn't Angaran. She admired, respected, and even found herself drawn to the Heleus natives, but with the anti-alien sentiment filtering through their people, it could have meant more time trying to convince the spy she was trustworthy.

He chuckled, mimicking her movement so they were face-to-face with each other.

She couldn't deny part of her relief may also have been rooted in the fact she would be spending a good deal of time with this man with and his very seductive accent. Dating wasn't exactly something she had time to think about, but she wouldn't be opposed to at least getting to work with someone she found quite appealing. Even if it was just to have some eye candy.

"The Resistance pays me to supply information." Reyes paused for a moment, the cocky, arrogant air around him returning. "Among other things."

He flashed a flirtatious smile and Ryder felt her pulse quicken again. His charms, it seemed, were used for many things. She found herself tempted to ask just what else the Angarans were getting from him. In an attempt to draw attention away from the heat she felt spreading onto her face, she raised an eyebrow quizzically.

If Reyes noticed, he was pretending he had missed her reaction.

She took a brief moment to glance around the room, checking to make sure other patrons hadn't gained interest in their conversation.

"So you're a smuggler." There was no judgement in her tone, the comment coming out quietly and plainly. A simple observation. Truth be told, Ryder found the idea exhilarating and wondered, had she been on the Nexus during the uprising, if she would have found herself in a similar life.

Reyes didn't respond but motioned they should move away from the bar. Ryder noted the Asari paying close attention despite pretending to be disinterested. She followed him over to the edge of the room, where they leaned on the railings overlooking Kadara. Although it was mostly dirt and rock, it was beautiful. The conditions appeared rough, but Ryder could see the appeal it held for the exiles.

"Your man - Vehn Terev - was arrested by Sloane Kelly, leader of the Outcasts. Word spread about what he did to Moshae Sjefa. The people are calling for his execution." Reyes became more animated as he spoke, a sardonic tone to his voice. "And Sloane… she's a woman of the people." He waved his hands out mockingly, as if pretending to reveal a revolutionary.

Ryder snorted back a scoff. _Woman of the people my ass_. She thought back to the human being beaten outside of the bar and felt a swell of anger. _What a fraud._

"Dress it up however you want, she's a criminal," she replied, not even bothering to hide the contempt from her voice.

Reyes seemed momentarily surprised at her transparency regarding her feelings towards Sloane. He gazed at her more intently now, studying her face as if trying to get a read on her innermost thoughts.

Ryder blushed and looked away.

"You work for the Initiative. Sloane was part of the uprising on the Nexus. I doubt she'll give Vehn up easily."

Ryder noted everything about Reyes changed. It wasn't that his persona _hadn't_ __been serious towards her before, but the playfulness was gone. She glanced over, noticing he was watching her with the same intensity, and his voice now held a level of respect she hadn't previously caught. Though they had only known each other for a few minutes, she was acutely aware of a shift in the space between them. They were on the same page, and the change in his composure suggested there was something bigger lurking in the background of the politics of this world. For a moment, Ryder wondered what exactly meeting this spy was getting her into.

 **Reyes had been under the impression he would be meeting** with someone naive and ignorant to the ways of the world, and particularly, the Heleus system. The way both the Angarans and Nexus personnel he smuggled for spoke of her, she seemed to be an insecure child. But this woman standing before him was none of the things they had made of her.

Although he had never seen her before, Sara Ryder was not difficult for him to pick out when she had entered Kralla's Song. Of course, that was partially because he knew everyone in the Port and she was new. But, it also had to do with the way she carried herself. Despite her casual clothing, she moved in a way that revealed her Alliance training. Reyes could spot military from a mile away, and her body language screamed it from the mountaintops.

It hadn't passed his notice how stunning she was, either - piercing blue eyes, and long, blonde hair pulled back in a simple, casual ponytail, not a smidgen of makeup to be found on her face. She wasn't out to impress anyone, and that simply added to her allure. Despite there being several attractive men in the bar, she had appeared completely disinterested in any of them as she waited for her contact. And so, as he did with anyone who appeared they might be a challenge, he made it his mission to obtain her attention.

Up until this moment, he had treated their interaction as an opportunity to flirt as much as possible, driven harder by the electricity he hoped he wasn't imagining between them. Chemistry was a strange thing, and with some people, sparking electrons were there from the get-go.

He never saw this going anywhere, but it was a fun moment with a woman he would likely see very little of once she finished her business on Kadara and went on her merry way. But now, he saw the potential for something more than a hookup, something worth taking seriously. Sara Ryder wasn't just interested in settling Heleus - she was interested in seeing genuine change. In dismantling leadership that did not serve their people. Suddenly, the distaste of some of the higher-ups from the Nexus became clear. She was a threat to their idea of government.

She could very well be the player he needed to tip the balance and rid Kadara of its dictatorship.

" _You work for the Initiative. Sloane was part of the uprising on the Nexus. I doubt she'll give Vehn up easily."_

He dropped the playfulness from his tone. Ryder seemed to take notice of the change but did not react one way or another. He admired her honesty about her feelings on Sloane. She had no way of knowing she could trust him, yet she didn't seem concerned. Perhaps, she too was testing the waters to find out whether he was worthy of her association.

"I'm taking him, with or without her permission."

Reyes felt a tingle of excitement rush up his spine. Maybe, just maybe, she was as disinterested in playing by the rules as he was. What fun that would be.

Letting out a genuine laugh, Reyes took the opportunity to slide a little closer until their arms touched. If Ryder noticed, she didn't let on.

"We're going to be friends, you and I." And Reyes meant it. "There may be another way to get to Vehn."

He stepped back, motioning his hand. "You work Sloane. I'll talk to the Resistance." Then, he simply turned and walked away, knowing her eyes were following him. He counted in his head until three, and then…

"How do I contact you if things go south?"

No questioning of the plan, no concerns at working with him. She simply was ready to go with it. Reyes liked that.

He flashed her his most charming smirk, winked, and walked away. If nothing else, this Pathfinder was going to bring a little bit of excitement into the everyday mechanisms of his life.

 **Ryder watched him walk away, equal parts intrigued** and skeptical. She was acutely aware of the fact he could easily be playing her. But right now, she didn't give a damn. If the rest of her time on Kadara was going to be anything like her first encounter with Reyes, the last thing this trip would be was boring.

With a small smile, she turned and began to walk out of the bar.

"Hey! You gotta pay." The bartender said loudly.

Ryder wasn't sure whether to laugh or be angry that Reyes had left her with the bill. She popped open her omni-tool and sent over a payment.

"Keep the change."

The bartender snorted. "Always do."

By the time Ryder left Kralla's Song, Reyes was nowhere to be seen. What she did find, however, was that same group of Sloane Kelly's thugs still antagonizing the human and his Angaran friend. They had stopped beating on the man, but now had the Angaran pinned against the wall, loudly threatening him as he begged for his life.

"We told you to move along, and you just had to make a scene, didn't you," the blonde thug taunted, stroking his face with a gun.

Ryder felt the anger boil up inside her. This was bullshit.

"Pathfinder," SAM began to warn her.

"Not now." She wasn't interested in his logical reasoning this time. If Sloane had issues with Ryder helping people actively being harmed, then she would cross that bridge when she came to it.

The other two guards were too occupied with holding the Angaran to notice as Ryder walked up behind their leader and tapped the woman on the shoulder.

"What the fu-"

Ryder's fist collided with the woman's face in a solid sucker-punch. Capitalizing on the guard's shock, Ryder grabbed her by the shoulders and drove her knee into her gut, dropping her to the ground. Slipping the Outcast's gun out of her holster as she went down, she pointed it at the smaller of the two other guards.

"Drop it," the bigger one said, glancing down with concern at the woman now moaning on the ground. He was thick with muscle and burly, and Ryder knew there was no way she could take him. But she could take the smaller one out with a single shot.

"Walk away," Ryder said. "I can pull my trigger just as fast, and then sure, you can kill me. But then you get to explain to Sloane how one little, unarmed girl managed to take out your boss and one of your comrades, and how you killed her, only to discover it was the human Pathfinder."

The big man blinked in surprise. "Pa-Pathfinder?" He glanced over at his buddy, who shook his head no. With a grunt, he looked back to Ryder. "We're letting you off this time, but don't get in our way again. Sloane's not the forgiving type when people mess with her business," he growled.

They holstered their weapons and bent down to help up the woman.

"Bitch," she spat as they passed by.

Ryder simply grinned.

"Pathfinder, that interaction was not wise. It will likely put you at odds with Sloane."

"Good," Ryder muttered.

The Angaran let out a long sigh of relief. "Thank you," he said shakily, sliding to the ground.

"Are you all right?" Ryder knelt down beside him, inspecting for any injuries. "What's your name?"

"Tanil. I'm just… a little shaken up." His whole body shook. "My friend, though…" He looked over to where his friend lay curled up in the fetal position, his face bloodied. Bruising was already setting in, and the way he clutched his side, Ryder figured it was safe to assume broken ribs.

"Can you take him somewhere for medical attention?"

Tanil shook his head. "Up here, Sloane controls the clinic. If you get beat up by her thugs, you aren't allowed access. The only clinic is in the slums, but it's understaffed." He closed his eyes, letting out another deep breath. "They… these Outcasts, Sloane Kelly. They're not helping the human cause any. She says she is doing things to appease the Angarans, but she treats us like second-class citizens. Us, and anyone who doesn't meet her standards."

"We're not all like her," Ryder said softly, feeling ashamed. How could she convince the Angaran's her people were good when people like Sloane were actively destroying the lives of Angarans and ruling them as if they were less than her?

"No, you're not. Edward there - he couldn't pay his protection fees this month because he used what he had to smuggle my daughter and partner off-world. We couldn't cover the fees any longer, and they were about to be exiled."

"He sounds like a good friend." She moved from Tanil over to Edward and pulled out one of her medi-gel packs, jabbing him in the arm and releasing the substance. "That should help the pain," she said softly.

"Tanil, can you take him to the docking bay? I'm going to send my doctor to help him."

He nodded and they both stood up. Tanil approached his friend, lifting Edward slowly to his feet. "Thank you, Pathfinder."

Edward moaned something that sounded like thanks, and the two headed towards the bay. She watched after them, the anger continuing to well inside her. This was not why they left the Milky Way, to create a new way to terrorize others into submission and recreate more fascist dictatorships.

"SAM, send a message to Lexi asking her to help Edward and Tanil." She knew she couldn't contact Lexi herself - the rage would be apparent in her voice, and she wasn't quite in the mood for another one of the doctor's analysis.

"Done, Pathfinder."

"Good. Now, tell me everything you know about Sloane Kelly."

Ryder wasn't quite sure what her actions were going to do to the mission, but she knew one thing was certain - she and her team wouldn't be leaving Kadara until Sloane was removed from power.


End file.
